


Change of Plans

by amelink



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelink/pseuds/amelink
Summary: Amelia gets emotional over the possibility of the baby's father not being Atticus. Atticus assures her that he will never leave her, even if the baby isn't his.
Relationships: Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Change of Plans

Amelia never wanted to be having this conversation with Link.

Never did she want to be questioning the fatherhood of her baby, especially after getting Link so involved in the pregnancy. He was all in and she was scared that he would be all out after she broke the news to him.

After the ultrasound with Carina the night before, Amelia was kind of glad that Link was unable to come due to being stuck in surgery all night. If he had heard what Carina said, about the baby's conception being 4 weeks prior to what they thought before, Amelia didn't know how he would react.

She knows in her gut that he wouldn't be mad at her. He wouldn't yell. He wouldn't blame her. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

But, he would be hurt by this new information.

And that's what really hurt Amelia.

Amelia paged Atticus down to an empty on-call room so they could talk. She wanted to break the news now; she hated keeping secrets from him.

There was a chance that Link was the baby's father. But, there was a chance that he wasn't. With the conception being those four weeks prior, the baby would have been conceived around the time that they went to the Western States Conference instead of New York, which was the first time that they slept together. But that same week, Amelia had entertained herself with a one night stand, trying to find who she was again after being with Owen Hunt all those years.

And so, there she was, sat on the edge of the bottom bunk in the on-call room, her hands nervously intertwined as she thought of the right words to say. How exactly would you tell somebody that they might not be the father of your baby when you were so _sure_ before?

The sound of the door opening brought Amelia out of her thoughts, her head snapping up to find Atticus sending her a grin as he walked in and closed the door, locking it behind him.

When he saw Amelia's face, the smile dropped and he moved quickly to her side, taking a seat beside her on the bed. He hastily took her hands into his, squeezing them slightly.

"Hey, is everything okay? You look upset," Link questioned, his gaze so strong that she couldn't look away from him. He read her like an open book. She couldn't, and did not want to, hide anything from him. "Amelia, you can always talk to me."

"I need to tell you something and I don't want you to hate me but you have every right to," Amelia stated, her voice strained as she fought back tears. Atticus looked at her with such concern that it made her want to cry more.

"Amelia Shepherd, I could never, and I mean _never_ , hate you. Tell me what's wrong." 

When those words left Atticus' lips, tears began to roll down Amelia's cheeks and she choked back a sob. Atticus responded to this by wrapping his arms around the shaking woman and holding her to his side, pressing a kiss to her head while rubbing her back.

"When I went to see Carina for the ultrasound, she informed me that I wasn't 20 weeks, but that I was 24 weeks pregnant," Amelia began after she had calmed down to the point where she could get a full sentence out.

"So that puts us at the conference, right? When we first slept together," Atticus tried his best to calm her down, but he knew that there was a reason she was so worried about the pregnancy having started further back. But, he was going to let her tell him why. He wasn't going to assume.

"Just before the conference, I got really drunk. I was hurting after everything with Owen and I had no grasp on who I was as my own person anymore. So, I drank. And I made a bad decision and I slept with some guy who was just crossing through Seattle for work," Amelia explained, her head on Atticus' chest as she spoke. His breaths were soft and even but he was no longer rubbing her back. "I just needed to tell you because there is a possibility the baby isn't yours and I get it if you hate me and don't want anything to do with me and the baby now."

"Amelia Shepherd," Link began, pulling away to hold the woman at arm's length, looking directly into her eyes. "It is impossible for me to hate you. You are the love of my life and I am so damn happy that there is a possibility that we're the biological parents of Peanut. But, even if Peanut isn't mine biologically, that will never matter. I will raise this child as my own because I'm all in with you. You are my past, my present, and my future. Sure, this might be a slight change of plans, but this is _our_ baby, biological or not. And that will not change, no matter what happens. Okay?"

And it was at that moment that Amelia felt the feeling of pure relief flood through her entire body. His words were like a wave of calm washing in after a storm. 

Atticus Lincoln was her home. A safe place for when everything else came crashing down.

And he was the father of the baby growing inside her. _Biological or not_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Small prompt for my 'amelink warriors' to get us through this hiatus. Please leave kudos and comments to let me know what you think!


End file.
